Too Late
by captainswanaholic
Summary: After Neal's death, Emma decides to confront her feelings about Killian; but she may be too late.
1. Too Late (Main)

**Too Late**

_Author's Note: Takes place immediately after the hallway scene in 3x17, inspired by the first 3x18 promo. I just took too long to finish it. Multiple ending fic, you pick whichever you want. Endings are Yes, No, and Maybe So. Enjoy!_

After the loss of Neal, Emma decided to face her feelings about Killian. She knew she couldn't bear to lose another man she lo- cared about, without him understanding how she felt. Henry is dead tired after his day with Killian, so after she tucks him in and hides his games, she heads out to find Killian.

As she climbs down the stairs to Granny's she hears a commotion in the diner. Unfazed, Emma bounds down the last few steps and weaves her way through the diner looking for Killian. As she's about to leave, Mary Margaret grabs Emma's arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"He's down by the docks," Mary-Margaret answered Emma's unasked question. "Hurry, last I heard he was starting trouble with the Wicked Witch." Emma nods, panic growing in her stomach; She runs out to her Bug and speeds off, praying she's not too late.


	2. Yes

The Bug screeches to a halt when Emma spots him, hanging in the sky. As she rushes over, Emma sees Zelena, arm extended up and out, as if she was choking someone. Emma puts one and one together and yells out to the Witch, "You let him down right now, or I swear I-" "You'll do what? I told you I don't deal with amateurs." Zelena interrupts, extending her other arm, sending Emma to the skies to join Killian. "I also told you not to interfere. Maybe this will teach you a lesson."

The Witch vanishes in a swirl of green magic and Emma and Killian plummet to the ground. Instincts kick in and Emma uses her magic to slow their descent. However, it would seem that choking wasn't the first thing Zelena tried on Killian. He's losing blood fast. There's no way in hell Emma can get him to the hospital in time, and she doesn't have enough energy left to try even the simplest healing spell. Emma falls to her knees crying, "No! I can't lose you!" "It's okay love, you'll move on." Killian says soothingly, "Besides, it's not like my feelings were reciprocated." Killian's eyes begin to flutter, staying closed more often than open, the light and energy in his brilliant blue eyes slowly fades.

"Hey!" she yells, shaking him violently, "You will not leave me. Everyone else leaves me, not you too. " the tears come again, flowing freely, as Emma wraps her arms around Killian's prone body and buries her face in his neck. "You can't leave me… I love you Killian." She gasps, "I love you, you honorable pirate, with your good form, and leather, and eyeliner and hook. You won my heart Killian, but I guess it's too late now." She kisses him gently as a sad smile grows on his face. She stands and walks away as he releases his dying breath, knowing that if she didn't, she would completely fall apart, forever. But she's the savior, so she must put on a brave face.


	3. No

After breaking probably every traffic law in Storybrooke (good thing she's the Sheriff), Emma arrives at the docks. Killian and Zelena are invisible from her current vantage point, but Emma knows they're close. Emma jumps from the car and yells, "Killian!" The responding grunt tells Emma that he's mere feet from her. Killian is lying, sprawled on the ground, the Witch standing over him. Without turning her stare, Zelena addresses Emma, "I told you not to interfere, maybe now you've learned your lesson." Anger, sadness and fear wash over Emma. She doesn't even realize it, but Emma has pushed the witch away, sending her flying. "And I told you I'm not an amateur." Emma snaps, striding over to Zelena, "I'm the Savior, and I suggest you watch out. This is my town, not yours."

The Witch vanishes as Emma walks back to Killian. "What the hell was that Killian?" Emma demanded, "Are you okay at least?" "Spare the lecture, love." Killian retorts rolling his eyes, "I believe you interrupted before the worst of it. Though I don't see the big deal either way, you'd find someone else. It seems pretty easy for you Swan."

Emma huffs in exasperation, "You are _not _making this easy pirate." "Well that's why I bothered the Witch, to end your misery once and for all, love." He replies with a bitter edge. "Look, I didn't come here just to save you from yourself; I have something I need to tell you." Emma says, her expression softening. "Don't bother, I know you need time after Neal's death, so I'll leave you be." Killian stands up and begins walking away.

Emma snatches his arm and yanks him back towards her. "Killian! Look at me. Yes this has to deal with Neal, but it's not what you think. Just hear me out." She pleads, "I realized that when Neal died still thinking I loved him, that I couldn't risk a miscommunication between us too. So here goes, Killian Jones, I love you. I think I've loved you since the beanstalk and was just too afraid to let you in. This was never a fight between you and Neal, he's Henry's birth father and that's it, it was a battle between me and my walls, to try to love again. And it worked, so don't make me regret this."

Killian picks Emma up and twirls her around before setting her back down and planting a solid kiss on her laughing mouth, "I love you too, my Swan. Maybe since you put that knife to my throat, and you have no idea how good it feels to hear you say that."

Smiling and laughing, they walk hand in hand back to Emma's bug in order to prepare for another day of battle. "I'm so glad I wasn't too late." Emma whispered happily. "It'd never too late for true love, Swan." Killian replies grinning down at her.


	4. Maybe So

Emma pulls up at the docks, tires squealing, but there's no sign of Killian anywhere. The only thing that pulls Emma out of her car is the feeling in her gut that he is there, and something is very, very wrong.

A flash of green light catches Emma's eye and she races toward it. As she approaches, Emma sees Killian collapse with the Witch standing over him. "Maybe next time you won't interfere 'Savior.'" the Witch cackles as she disappears with a gust of green magic. "You wicked bitch!" Emma screeches at the space the witch just occupied, before turning and falling to her knees next to Killian.

"No! Killian! Please don't be dead, just open your eyes. Please!" Emma pleaded, gradually losing hope, "I love you! Please don't leave me! You can't leave me too! Please don't let me be too late." She sits back and sighs, when a crazy, desperate, and ingenious idea hits her. Leaning forward, Emma places a tentative kiss on Killian's lips. Her lips seem to become on with his in a display of bright rainbow light.

True Love's Kiss is known to break any curse, but to Emma's dismay, the pirate is as still as before. "No! This can't be happening!" she yells out, shaking Killian, "Wake up Killian! Now!" Emma collapses onto Killian's chest, the feelings of failure and loss settle over her. "I think you should try it again, love." comes his soft, lilting voice, "I'm not sure if it worked." Emma's head snaps up and sure enough, Killian's brilliant blue eyes are staring back at her, his typical smirk stretching across his face. That is until Emma slaps him. "Seriously? I was freaking out thinking the witch killed you all so you could make a joke? You are the worst, I hate you." She spits out, trying her hardest to reassemble her crumbled walls.

Killian holds her face in front of his, pausing Emma's panic attack. "My apologies love, I didn't realize it would affect you so. However, I know for a fact that you love me, you said so yourself." "Wha- bu- I- I- I-" Emma spluttered, unable to fully comprehend the situation. "I was asleep, not dead love, I heard everything. And I love you too." he said, bringing his lips to meet hers. "Swan, I would wait another 300 years for you, it is never too late."


End file.
